Regrets of Pink
by SilverRider
Summary: Sequel to 2004's "She's Back Again". Although it is not the sequel I originally had in mind.


**Disclaimer:** _MMPR and PRDT_; and all other PR incarnations used belongs to _Disney_, now they are _Saban's_ again. I don't hold any rights over them.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to 2004's "_**She's Back Again**_". Please note that this fic is not beta-edited, so I apologise for any errors you might find. I'm in process of finding another beta for my fics.

* * *

**Regrets of Pink**

* * *

She had been here two months in Reefside, yet Tommy Oliver was avoiding her like she was a plague or some disease he was afraid of catching. While his actions however justified still hurt. It hurt to know that he resented her, even more than he did with Andros. And that alone ate her up. Picking up her coffee, Kim sipped the hot dark liquid that Haley has placed on the table no long ago. She had been naive years ago, hadn't had the courage to face him in person to let him know that she wanted part to their own ways and; if and when fate decided to bring them together again. They would be.

His personality now was different to what she knew. He had matured and changed over the years. Gone was the forgetful Oliver, instead he was now Doctor Oliver, the Palaeontologist. It was baffling as to where in the world had he gotten the interest in studying pre-historic life, when in high school he slept through history classes. It wasn't that interest couldn't be changed; he had normally leaned over martial arts. She always assumed that he was going to further his career in that regard or even the racing as rumours had it.

It was funny how life and its experiences changed the person. She, herself was no expectation.

Gone was the valley girl accent, clothes and behaviour, they were replaced by the more Upper east accent of New York and dress to match her more grown up persona, but shopping was still her weakness. Since after the Pan Global, she had moved to New York -Brooklyn to be precises- and continued her studies and heading off to university, earning her degree in Teaching. After her graduation Kim had toyed with the idea of returning back to Angel Grove for good yet after very short stay – thanks to Divatox- but time and fate hadn't permitted her to return again. So instead she taught in a local school and lived her life, in peace and quiet, right till she came here.

It hadn't been till years after that the reality of what she had done and how she had done it drawn in. It wasn't that she had been living with her head in the clouds; she had done what was needed at the time. And it seemed her being here brought out all the bad memories for him. She had seen the coldness and resentment. Understood them, even if the roles were reserved she would have done the same, perhaps. Only time would tell if he forgave her.

Inhaling deeply, she watched the on goings around the café to distract herself. A grin was drawn on her lips as she watched Ethan and Conner bicker. That alone reminded her of Zack and Billy. Being here reminded her of the old days. Even the new Rangers did. Seeing yellow and not pink, brought memories of Trini. Tommy's tribute to their late friend touched her heart. She was sure that Trini would have been delighted to see another team that reminded them of their own powers. Thinking of her late friend hurt. It had been just days before her passing two of them had been talking about having a reunion with the original five rangers and visit the command centre's rubble along with other plans. Her passing had been a shock and still was some days. Whenever the phone rang, she expected Trini to be on the other end; and was always disappointed when it wasn't her.

Zack and Billy; despite being their best friend, Kim hadn't been around when the two of them when they needed her. After returning from the Conference, Zack had avoided the others as much as he was able to. Perhaps seeing his replacement had hurt and it served as a reminder of what he gave up. Or just maybe he had felt that he was no longer welcomed which wasn't the case as far as Kim was concerned. Even with Zack feeling that way was wrong. Yet that hadn't come out till sometime before Kim was leaving for Pan Globals and the rangers. Even today she knew how he felt and it didn't seem to be resentment.

Their blue boy as Jason fondly called Billy, had been the last of the originals left serving under Zordon. She hadn't been there when he had left nor she had been around when he went through what he had described it as the 'aging process', even hearing about them in the letters hurt. It had been worse when he could no longer take on ranger powers. The idea of Billy not being a ranger was just as baffling as him not talking in in his tech talk. While it may have taken Jason longer to convince them and Billy may as well been the last one of them to agree, something she couldn't remember clearly, yet he had been there right to the end of their Dino Powers. She just couldn't imagine what it would have been for him to say goodbye to the powers he had been loyal to.

They all had felt the loss of the power and of Zordon, yet at the time there was little that could have been done. Since they had passed on their powers to another, getting them back had been next to impossible. There were days she wished that she could ask their 'father figure' for advice. Even that now was far stretched.

Forcing herself to shake of her thoughts for a moment, Kim picked up her cup and drank before eyeing the cookie that Haley had left for her also. Comfort food wasn't what she needed at the moment, but it was there so she had to make the best of it. Leaning over to grab it, Kim noticed that Haley was about to sit down across from her. Smiling at the other woman, Kim was a little baffled as to why the woman was taking a seat, when she wanted little or no company.

Eyeing the cookie that was in her hand, Kim could smell the freshness of it, "You bake them?" the former Pink Ranger asked in surprise. It hadn't been many café's; she visited café's that made their own cookies; unless one went to the cookie café. Take the bite of the wonderful smelling cookie that was in her hand. It even tasted good.

"I hope you don't mind the company," Haley said as she set her cup down and smiled at Kim, "Looking for afar, it seemed like you could use someone to talk to. Or just company."

Kim smiled at her ex-boyfriend's friend. So far she liked the woman with the red hair; her energy reminded her at times of Trini and Aisha. It was sharp like Trini's and it's bounce was Aisha's. It was a wonder how she made this place run. "I don't mind the company, it's welcoming," she responded finally deciding to leave her thoughts at bay for now. Guilt trips could wait- the one time Ninja Pink Ranger decided - for another day.


End file.
